


DreamSMP Agere one-shot book

by SugarSweetTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetTea/pseuds/SugarSweetTea
Summary: Hello! I’ve seen so many of these and I thought it might be really cool to try and make my own. I really love that this is slowly becoming more and more apart of the community. Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 169
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!   
This is a one shot book for the Dream SMP. It’s also an agere or age regression fic. For those who don’t know what that is.   
Age regression is a comfort non-sexual thing where someone mentally regresses to deal with stress or anxiety and depression or even just for fun. It’s non sexual, so this book is also non-sexual. Usually when they are regressed or ‘little’ they have a cg or caregiver to take care of them.   
Now that you know what that means, here are some things you should also know. 

1\. This is strictly non-sexual. Please don’t request anything that isn’t. Not here. 

2\. No romantic relationships with minors or people who have publicly stated they are uncomfortable with being shipped.

3\. I don’t watch everyone on the SMP so please know that if they’re not exactly as you expected, that’s probably why. 

4\. Leave details. It makes it much easier to know what to write. 

I suggest (but you don’t have to) writing who you want to regress or however many you want, who you want to be their cg or even just watch them, or no one at all. Their age they regress to. And then a few more details on what you want. 

I already have a few ideas for chapters so the first few will be ones that I came up with, but if you have any requests, please leave them in the comments! Oh! And feel free to check out my other DreamSMP story, I will also be updating that somewhat weekly, so if I don’t update on here, it’s probably because I’m updating on the other one. And they’re quite similar.   
Anyways, enjoy!


	2. Being president can be very stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Schlatt and cg! Quackity with big! Tubbo

"Schlatt c'mon we have to go or we'll be late." Quackity told him trying to get him to leave. They had an important meeting but Schlatt didn't care about it. 

"No!" He said defiantly. Quackity sighed and grabbed his wrist gently but firmly pulling him. Schlatt immediately started screaming again. 

"No! No! No! No! No!" He screamed, surprisingly not that loud.  
"Schlatt what the fuck's your problem man? What the hell is wrong with you, why are you acting like this?" Quackity yelled at him angrily. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Schlatt whimpered which caught him by surprise. A few tears welled in his eyes as he sniffled a bit. 

"Woah Schlatt, are you good man?" Quackity asked. He shook his head and sniffled again. Quackity let go of his wrist and instead gently and softly grabbed his hand. 

"Hey babe. Please look at me." Quackity tried. Schlatt gently lifted up his face and a part of Quackity's heart broke a bit. Quackity wrapped his arms around the shorter man pulling him into a hug. 

"Please talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked him only to be met with silence and a few sniffles. 

Then Quackity started to think.  
He was being non-verbal.  
He got upset easily.  
He's on the verge of crying. 

Oh. 

OH. 

"Hey Schlatt?" Quackity asked. Schlatt looked up at him with more tears in his eyes. 

"Hmm?" Schlatt asked. 

"How old are you?" He asked him. Instead of a verbal answer he pulled out two fingers. 

"Oh wow, you're very small today,huh?" Quackity joked. 

Schlatt whimpered and hurried his face deeper into his boyfriends chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

"Awww. Is little Schlatt embarrassed?" Quackity teased tightening his grip on the small man. Schlatt just nodded as he cried a bit. He had a lot of emotions when he was big, and he had to let the, out some way. This was the perfect way. It was especially better than drinking and drugs. Quackity worried about him sometimes. 

"Aww I'm sorry baby. Is that why you didn't want to go today? Because you felt small?" Quackity asked. Schlatt nodded before putting his digits into his mouth. 

“You’ve been so stressed lately, you deserve this day, ok? Today you don’t need to worry about silly meetings or politics, ok?” Quackity reassured him. Schlatt nodded burying his face farther in Quackity’s chest trying to make himself as small as possible. It was common for him to regress between 1-3, so Quackity wasn’t surprised when he said he felt 2 years old. 

"Well, let me message Dream and say that we can't make it while you and I have our own special day together. How does that sound?" Quackity asked. He could feel Schlatt nod into his chest. He kissed the top of the ram's head who giggled in response.  
"How about you go get you stuff while I message Dream, ok?" Schlatt nodded and toddled off to his room while Quackity messaged Dream. They were supposed to have a meeting today but obviously Schlatt was unable to attend. 

“Hey Dream, I know we had a meeting today but Schlatt isn’t able to go. Could we reschedule?” Quackity asked waiting for a response. 

“Yeah sure. Works better for me anyways, I have to take care of Sapnap today.” Quackity read the reply and chuckled, so they both had littles to deal with today. 

“Ok, we’ll reschedule for tomorrow then?” Quackity send it and immediately got a response. 

“Ok.” It read. 

Just at that moment, Schlatt came in. He had a decently big box of stuff. He opened it and there was a baby blue onesie with a dark blue and yellow pacifier. Then at the bottom there was a sippy cup and a bee plush. There was some other stuff as well but he figured he should get the more important stuff out of the way now. There were only three people who knew about him regressing. Quackity because he’s his caregiver and boyfriend. Tubbo because he walked in on them once, he was surprisingly very accepting of it and it brought them closer. And lastly was Wilbur who used to watch them back when they were closer and better friends. 

Quackity grabbed the onesie.  
“Did you want to do it yourself or did you want my help?” He asked him. Schlatt took no time to respond. 

“Help p’ease!” Quackity chuckled but nodded. 

Once he was in his onesie Quackity quickly slipped is pacifier in which he happily sucked on. Tucked firmly in his hand was the bee plush, or Honey, as he called her. 

“What would you like to do now my little ram?” Quackity asked. Schlatt pondered for a sec before breaking into a smile and responding. 

“Colour p’ease?” He asked him. He looked so cute, how could Quackity say no. So he didn’t. 

“Of course, go sit down at the table while I go get your stuff please.” Quackity instructed as Schlatt nodded and walked to the kitchen table. Quackity grabbed the colouring book, some crayons and a few black pieces of paper in case he didn’t want the book. He set them all down on the table and pulled out his communicator to see any messages he would’ve missed. However, Schlatt noticed this and started whining. 

“Nooo daddy. Cowour wit me!” Schlatt announced. his words sounded mumbled and more slurred with the pacifier in his mouth. Quackity couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll colour too.” Quackity grabbed a piece of paper and stared drawing a duck. He wasn’t sure what to draw, so he thought a duck would be a good idea. 

They were both so caught up in their drawings that they didn’t notice the door opening.  
“Uhh, Hello?” Tubbo’s voice filled the void of silence and concentration. 

They both turned towards him and Schlatt started smiling brightly and ran up to him.  
“Tubbo!” He smiled brightly at him and Tubbo couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around him. He knew he was regressed. 

“Hello, Schlatt. What are you guys doing?” He asked them. 

“We were just colouring.” Quackity told him as they made their way back to the kitchen. They all sat down on the table. Quackity and Tubbo started talking while Schlatt was too focused on his drawing. 

“Done!” Schlatt announced proudly. He picked it up proudly and showed the other two. 

Their hearts melted at what he had drawn. It was the three of them holding hands with Schlatt in the middle. It was adorable and they all thought it. 

“Aww Schlatt, is that us?” Tubbo asked in awe. The little nodded.  
“That’s really good angel, I think we should put it on the fridge.” Quadkity suggested grabbing two magnets and placing it on there. 

“Yeah, I agree. It’s really cool.” Tubbo agreed smiling at him.  
Schlatt felt so proud in that moment. He squealed happily before giggling. 

“What did you wanna do now, my little ram?” Quackity asked. 

“Can we watch movie p’ease?” Schlatt asked him. 

“Ooo! That sounds like fun, can we please do that?” Tubbo agreed. 

“Of course, while I get everything ready can you and Tubbo clean up your stuff please.” Quackity asked. They both nodded and started cleaning everything up. 

While they were doing this, Quackity filled up the sippy cup with juice, he also got some strawberries for them to snack on during the film. 

“Schlatt, which movie did you wanna watch?” Quackity asked. He whispered something to Tubbo who nodded before speaking.  
“He says he wants to watch Brave.” Tubbo told him. Quakdity nodded and out the DVD in. He placed the strawberries down on the counter and passed Schlatt the sippy cup. He drank it happily mumbling a quick “t’ank you.” before going back to drinking it. Quackity sat down on the couch and immediately Schlatt climbed up onto his lap with Honey firmly in his grasp. He wrapped his arms protectively around him and cradled him. Tubbo sat down beside them and Quackity put an arm around him as well.

Grabbing a blanket, Quackity draped it over the three of them and every once in a while Tubbo would give Schlatt a strawberry who would gladly accept and eat it. Soon enough, about half way through the movie, Quackity felt the weight of both of them settle in as they both fell asleep against him. Quackity hummed before shutting his eyes as well. Wouldn’t hurt to sleep a bit as well. He fell asleep relatively fast thinking about how lucky he was to have his boyfriend and Tubbo with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was not a request, it’s what I wanted to write for a while and I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. The next one will most likely be a request for little Schlatt again because it was the first comment and I will take any opportunity to write little Schlatt. Oh! And if you couldn’t tell, this takes place when Schlatt is still president.  
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed, and please feel free to write your requests in the comments or even letting me know what you thought about it.


	3. Very stressed little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Schlatt, cg! Quackity and cg! Minx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first request by arson!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it because I honestly had a lot of fun writing it!  
> Let me know if you guys have any requests in the comments, or let me know what you think!

Schlatt has been stressed for weeks now. Being president had been putting more stress on him than anyone knew. He tried to hide it as much as he could, but it’s been so long since he’s regressed. He didn’t know if he could stop himself anymore. When he was stressed, you would find his caregivers and regress with him. Two of the people he was closest with. 

One night, it was still decently early out, around 6-7pm. Everyone had gone home at that point, everyone except for Schlatt. He stayed at his desk, knee deep in paperwork. Instead of regressing to deal with stress, he tried drinking and smoking as well. But he knew he needed to stop, especially when the people he was closest to got worried about him. 

Tired from the stress, he eyed the bottle of whiskey on the counter. He contemplated going up and grabbing it to pour himself a drink. But then thought of Quackity and Minx, how disappointed they would be in him. Sighing, he looked away, prying his eyes from the bottle and focusing back on his work.  
He kept rereading the same phrase over and over again but they just started making less and less sense. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes and he tried his hardest not to let them fall. He was very overworked. Schlatt screwed his eyes tight and rubbed them harshly, when all of a sudden someone came in. 

“Uhh Schlatt?” A voice called into the room. It sounded worried and comforting. Schlatt whipped around and saw one of his caregivers, Quackity, waiting in the door way.  
“What do you want? I’m busy!” Schlatt tried sounded angry and mad to get him to leave but it only made the other man more concerned.  
“Schlatt. Hey man, what’s wrong?” He asked him walking over to him. Schlatt held back his tears as his eyes started drying up, he didn’t want to cry right now. Crying would distract him from getting his work done.  
“G-go way! Need to work.” Schlatt tried to convince him that he wasn’t regressed. That he didn’t need to relax and that he needed to finish his work.  
“Hey buddy, I think you should take a break. It’s pretty late and I think you’re slipping a bit.” Quackity tried you soothe him a bit. It worked, if only a little.  
“No! Not done working yet, and m not slipping!” He huffed at his caregiver before turning back to his work, trying to distract himself. Quackity sighed.  
“Fine. If you wanna be like that, then I have no choice but to call for someone else to help.” Quackity pulled out his phone and started calling someone. 

Then they picked up.  
“Hello? Minx?” This got Schlatt’s attention.  
“Are you busy right now? No? Cool, can you come by the White House please. Ok, thanks.” Quackity hung up before looking at Schlatt. Schlatt stared at him. Quackity stared back. He sighed again. He took the papers from Schlatt that were on his desk and quickly put them in a drawer. 

Schlatt whined a bit before realizing what he just did and started blushing in embarrassment.  
Quackity couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Oh yeah, you’re so not slipping.” He said sarcastically.  
“Can I please have my work back?” Schlatt asked again. Quackity shook his head and saw that he looked like he was about to cry again.  
But not until another person came bursting through the door. 

“Hello? Quackity! Schlatt!” A loud Irish voice boomed through the room, causing both men to turn towards the door.  
Then all of a sudden, Schlatt couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his face. He could handle one of his caregivers, sure. But both of them? He never stood a chance.  
“Mama!” He cried loudly as he extended his arms out to her.  
“Oh my poor baby.” Minx cooed going up to him. She wrapped his arms around him and brought him to the couch. He was obviously extremely stressed and overworked. He was still crying, but quieter.  
Minx held him in her arms comforting him by rubbing his back and whispering soft words into his ear. From how young he acted and how needy and clingy he was, she assumed he has regressed pretty young, around a year old possibly two, meaning he hadn’t regressed in a while. Upon realizing this, she turned to Quackity. Her expression turned from a soft sympathetic one to a harsh and mean one.  
“Are you fucking stupid?! You let him go so long without regressing?! You work with him every day and didn’t notice! You can be so bloody useless sometimes Quackity I swear to god if you ever let him go this long without regressing again I will hurt you.” She threatened yelling at him.  
“Woah! Calm down for a fu-freaking second! First, stop swearing in front of the little. Second, I thought he was ok. It hasn’t been that long, and you didn’t know either! But that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that he’s small now so we need to take care of him.” Quackity explained to her calmly at the end. He knew Schlatt didn’t like yelling when he was regressed and he knew it would affect him much more now with how little he actually was. Minx calmed down, thankfully and continued rocking the ram in her arms until his cries were reduced to sniffles. 

She took her thumb and gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks. She smiled fondly at him before kissing his cheek.  
“There. Now you’re all calm, and no more tears.” Schlatt smiled at her before looking at Quackity.  
“Dada!” He called out to him. Excitedly giggling, Quackity made his way over to the duo and took Schlatt from Minx’s lap.  
Minx got up from the couch and stressed.  
“I think it’s time we go home guys.” She suggested. Both men nodded as they walked out of the White House together while Minx followed them. Schlatt was still wearing his suit, but now that he was small, he wanted nothing more then to take it off. He whined a bit trying to take off his tie unsuccessfully as they walked to Quackity and Schlatt’s house. Minx had one not too far for when she would visit them. 

Quackity stopped him and quickly undid his tie for him before keeping it securely in his hands.  
“Tank you!” Schlatt thanked him smiling. He was much more carefree at the moment and was getting distracted by almost everything. If he saw a flower, he would stop to pick it up.  
“Mama, for you.” He smiled sweetly as he gave her a poppy he found. She smiled as her heart swelled up.  
“Thank you baby.” Minx thanked him with a smile. The rest of their walk home was decently calm. Not too many people were out walking except for Tommy and Tubbo who were too busy together to really notice the trio, and chances are, Tommy was little like Schlatt. 

Soon enough, they got to the house.  
“Ok. How about while I go get some food for us, you go with Daddy and get I to come comfy clothes?” Minx suggested putting the flowers Schlatt have her into a vase with some water. Schlatt nodded before going with Quackity as they both walked into his bedroom. Going into the bottom drawer of his dresser he pulled out a pastel yellow sweater and dark blue pyjama pants with stars on them. Quackity helped him change and soon enough both were downstairs.  
They settled on the couch together with Quackity wrapped around Schlatt in a loving embrace. 

Not too long after, Minx came back with some dino nuggets. She set the plate down and noticed how Schlatt immediately took one and ate it fast. Both his caregivers laughed at the sight of it. Schlatt relaxed into both of them as they both held him tight. Turns out, regressing didn’t only help Schlatt, it helped Quackity and Minx as well.  
They all kept snacking on the dino nuggets before there was none left.  
“Daddy?” Schlatt asked.  
“Yes, ram?” Quackity said.  
“Juice please?” Quackity nodded before going into the kitchen to get his sippy cup. He filled it up with orange juice and brought it back to them. He handed it to Schlatt who gave a quick “tank you” before sucking it down. 

Not long after, most of it was gone and Schlatt has started yawning. Knowing he was getting sleepy since it was starting to get late, and the endless sleepless nights of a sting up late on coffee and red bull was finally catching up to him, Minx quickly slipped his pacifier in. It was a simple grey one with a lamb on it. He sucked on it peacefully as it slowly put him to sleep. But before he could, he was woken up by Quackity.  
“C’mon baby, let’s get you to bed.” He said as they all got up. Schlatt whined from losing his two caregivers hugging him but went to the bedroom anyways. He got in the bed as Quackity and Minx got in with him.  
“Stay?” He asked tiredly.  
“Of course we will.” Minx answered for both of them. The both wrapped their arms around him as he sucked on his pacifier slowly falling asleep again. 

Ever since that night, they wouldn’t let him stay at the White House past 6pm and made sure he regressed at least once a week, but he wasn’t complaining about it. He loved spending time with his caregivers.


	4. We’re here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dream, Cg Sapnap and George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by superficial_whore  
> I really hope you enjoyed it, I’m sorry it’s so late I’ve been busy and motivation is hard, but I promise they’ll be more out soon. Anyways! I really liked writing this, it was a lot of fun and I hoped you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. If you have any requests, feel free to let me know in the comments, or just tell me what you thought of it!

Dream had been stressed for the longest time. Running an entire server was taking a tole on him. And since he didn’t have a house because it’s been blown up by a creeper finding it’s way in, he’s been staying with George and Sapnap until he can rebuild his.  
Unfortunately for him it meant he had to hide his little self. He didn’t want to tell his friends in fear that they’d judge him or think he’s weird.  
But it was the only healthy coping mechanism that he had and now he couldn’t do it. 

He was at the house in his room thinking of everything he had to do and in such little time. Speaking of little time, he hadn’t slipped in a while. He couldn’t keep track of how long it’s been, only that he needed to.  
Sighing to himself, he got out of his chair and grabbed the box under his bead. Since he was alone he figured he could try to distract himself by being little. Quickly getting the box out, he took out his sippy cup and went into the kitchen. He went to fill it with milk, only to realize there wasn’t any left. Disappointed, he went back into his room. He knew he wouldn’t get any work done right now, and no one else was home, so why couldn’t he be little for a bit. Right? 

Or so he thought. 

He went through his box and pulled out a cat plush and hugged it close to his chest. He cuddled it and it made him start to slip even more. He didn’t realize how much he missed his cat until it was nuzzled in his arms safely. He figured since he was little, it would be best if he got into the right clothes too. He got dressed in his white overalls and a green t-shirt. Dream tried to tie them up by himself but couldn’t. It started to make him more sad. His day was already very stressful and now he didn’t have his milk and his overalls weren’t working properly. 

Dream felt all these feelings for too long, and then that just pushed him over the edge. He couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face as he cried loudly. He let a loud cry and broke down even more. Everything that he was feeling, stress, anxiety, sadness, judgement, all of that had had been stuck inside of him for too long and finally he had some way to release it. Plus, since no one was home, he cried freely and loudly. So loudly that he didn’t hear the front door opening. 

“Dream?” A voice called out.  
He was still sobbing on the floor clutching his plushie. 

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

“Dream? Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, we can hear crying.”  
Sapnap and George. 

Dream tried to calm himself down but it didn’t work. 

“Ok Dream, we’re coming in.” Sapnap announced before opening the door.  
Both of them were not prepared for what they saw.  
“Dream? What’s wrong? Why are you crying on the floor?”  
“And why are you wearing those?” Sapnap and George asked taking a step closer.  
“M sorry..” Dream mumbled trying to calm himself down.  
“What did you say, Dream, we couldn’t hear you?” George told him. Dream tried to steady his breathing but it wasn’t working well.  
“Hey Dream, it’s ok. Shhh. Calm down, you don’t have to tell us what’s wrong. But we’re here for you.” Sapnap explained to him crouching down beside him.  
“Can I hug you Dream? Is that ok?” George asked him. If he was having a breakdown, he wasn’t sure if crowding him would be the best idea. But slowly, Dream nodded and extended his arms towards them. 

Sapnap and George immediately go down towards him and wrap their arms around him. Dreams face was tucked into the crook of Sapnaps neck as he tried to sooth his breathing. George has his arms wrapped around him as well and was rubbing his back while Sapnap whispered sweet words into his ear. After a little while, he calmed down as his breathing slowly went back to normal. 

“So. Remember that you don’t have to and we’re not gonna force you, but did you wanna tell us what’s wrong?” Sapnap asked him.  
Dream took a slow, shaky breath before talking.  
“I’ve been really stressed and when I’m stressed, I regress but everything today has been wrong and I thought you two would think I’m weird if I regressed so I haven’t in a while which I know is not good because then I don’t get my feelings out and it just comes out all at once like now and there’s no milk and my clothes are all wrong, I’m sorry.” He said in one breath as tears started to swarm his eyes again. Sapnap and George looked at him in shock before understanding. 

“You thought we would judge you for having a healthy coping mechanism?” George asked him whipping the tears off his cheeks with his thumb. Dream nodded slowly, scared that they would judge him.  
“Then obviously we’re not as close as I thought we were. Dream, we would never judge you for something that helps you. Plus, I think it’s really cute.” George told him caressing his face as Dream leaned into the touch.  
“Really?” Dream asked. He sounded so small that the others had to fight the urge to awe at him.  
“Of course. Plus I know that Karl does it too. Usually Quackity is his caregiver. Do you have one Dream?” Sapnap asked carefully unlatching his arms to look him in the face. Dream shook his head.  
“Too scared to tell people.” He explained.  
“Me and George can be your caregiver. If you want, your decision.” Sapnap suggested. Dreams eyes lit up and looked like he would cry again.  
“Really? You’d do that for me?” Dream asked him carefully. If this was a joke, it wouldn’t be funny and he would be very hurt.  
“Of course Dream. We’re friends, best friends after all. We help each other.” George told him smiling at the little.  
Dream couldn’t help but smile too. Sapnap and George’s hearts melted at the sight. 

“Now c’mon. Let’s get your outfit fixed.” Dream nodded as Sapnap quickly fixed his overalls, doing the buttons. Dream giggled. He was already completely in little space.  
“Thank you Sappy!” He said to him. Sapnap couldn’t help the smile that made its way into his face. He fought the urge to wrap himself around Dream and never let go, he was too cute.  
“You’re welcome Dream. Now, what did you wanna do?” Sapnap asked. Dream pondered for a minute before coming up with an idea.  
“Watch movie and cuddles?” He suggested. The other two nodded happily, smiling at him.  
“Sure! I’ll go fill this up while you and George go pick out a movie to watch.” Sapnap told him. Dream nodded before him and George made his way to the living room. 

George sat down on the couch before Dream sat next to him. George quickly moved him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Don’t be shy, Dream. I promise I won’t bite.” George joked causing him to giggle. He nuzzled deeper into George’s embrace. He grabbed a blanket and draped it around himself and the little in his lap.  
“I noticed you have a stuffed animal, a cat. She’s cute, does she have a name?” George asked. Dreams face lit up.  
“Yeah! Her name’s Patches.” He told him excitedly.  
“She’s really cute, just like you.” George told him, boiling his nose causing them both to giggle.  
“Thank you, Gogy.” He said giggling.  
“What movie did you wanna watch, Dream?” George asked him.  
“Can we watch Frozen?” He suggested. George nodded before grabbing the remote and setting it up. Not long after, Sapnap came back with a sippy cup full of juice.  
“I know we’re out of milk so I thought this was ok.” He said passing it to Dream who eagerly started drinking from it.  
“Hey! Why do you get to hold him?” Sapnap asked in fake hurt.  
“Because he’s mine. He likes me better.” George teases him. Dream was giggling a lot.  
“No! He prefers me, right Dream?” He asked him.  
“I love Sappy ‘n I love Gogy.” Dream told them through giggles.  
“Aww, see? He loves us both.” George told him while Sapnap took a seat down beside them.  
“We love you too, Dream.” George said as Sapnap nodded.  
Dream moved so he was laying in both their laps with the blanket draped over all three of them. Dream has his cat is still firmly in his arms as he cuddled against his caregivers. 

He couldn’t even remember why he was upset or why he was so scared to tell them in the first place. They were his friends, they would always be there for him no matter what. And now, he knew that he could go to them no matter what. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and calm.


	5. Comfort in the most unlikely person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dream Team, Big/Cg Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a request but I really wanted to write it and add it. I’ve never seen this before and I’ve wanted to for a while, so, here we are! Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy, if you have any requests please let me know in the comments or even just tell me what you think!

Tommy sighed as he walked home.   
He had went to go mining that day but couldn't exactly remember where it was so he spent the entire day looking for it, by the time he got there it was already so late in the day that the sun was starting to set. He didn't think to bring a map with him. That was a bad idea.   
He tried to remember which way was home but couldn't figure it out. That was until he heard the sounds of whispers coming from a nearby area. 

He walked towards it with his sword out and saw Dream, Sapnap and George standing up looking frustrated. They all shared a map as they fussed about who got to hold it.   
"Uhh, hello?" He called out to them, slowly putting his sword down. They all turned to face him and the frustration on their faces became more evident.   
"What are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be home, plotting the next war..." He mumbled the last part so they couldn't hear him. 

Dream sighed. 

"We got lost. Dunno where to go." Dream explained. But the way he was sounding was a little... off. His words were a little slurred together and he didn't sound like he was fully understanding what he was saying. Sapnap and George only nodded which also surprised Tommy. Usually they would have something to say about how they knew exactly what they were doing, or at least, Sapnap would usually say it. 

"You guys can't even read a map? And you call yourself a god on the server..." Tommy snickered at his comment not hearing the sniffling sound behind in front of him. He grabbed the map and looked at it.   
"I mean really guys, it's easy stuff. I learnt this when I was young and the fact that you guys can't when you're much older than me is just sad." Tommy laughed his signature laugh as he read the map. This time, however, he heard the sniffling that slowly turned into crying. 

He looked up and found all of them with tears in their eyes and a few slipping down their cheeks. They looked like they were struggling to keep them from falling.   
"Guys? Are you ok? I was just kidding you know." He tried to explain but it didn't really work.   
"Wanna go home, dunno where we are." Sapnap cried. He broke down and started to sob as he fell to his knees. Something inside Tommy broke a little at hearing the once stoic and confident man sound so small. This, however, did not help the others in not crying as they both started sobbing as well. 

Today was not their day. 

They were acting so weird right now. Tommy's certain he's never seen them cry, and now here they were. Sobbing over being lost and a little teasing.   
Wait a minute...   
"Guys, I know you're upset right now but I wanted to ask you guys. How old are you right now?" 

And just as he guessed correctly. 

"T-two." Dream mumbled out barely audible, but somehow Tommy caught it.   
Tommy sighed a bit before crouching down to Sapnap and carefully wrapping his arms around him.   
He felt pretty bad for making them cry and even worse when he found out they were little.   
He hugged the smaller man as he cried in his chest. He rubbed his back soothingly to get him to calm down.   
And it worked.   
Sapnap's cries were reduced to sniffles as he leaned into Tommy's touch. He looked at the other two who were still crying and opened his arms out more for them to join. And they gladly did.   
The leaned into the embrace as he wrapped his arms around all of them. Once he was certain they were calmed down a decent amount, he slowly got up with them. 

"We'd better get going guys, it's already dark and it's dangerous. But I can't leave you guys alone when you're small.. fine, you can stay at my house until you're big again." Tommy decided. He got out his word before grabbing Dream's hand with his free one. Dream gladly grabbed George with his other hand who instinctual grabbed Sapnap's. They were all linked together. To someone else, it would look pretty comedic, but they didn't care. All that mattered to Tommy was getting them home safely.   
He knew where he was going and could see the faint lights in the distance.   
That's until he heard a sound from behind him. 

HSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssss

"Ahhhhhh!" Sapnap screaming as the creeper exploded next to him, but before he could feel the impact, he felt someone in front of him. Shielding him and protecting him from the blast. His face was planted into Tommy's chest as well as Dream's and George's. Tommy was shielding them from the explosion. Thankfully his armour was very strong and the creeper did little to no damage to him. 

He looked down at them.   
Their faces staring at each other.   
"Are you guys ok? You're not hurt, are you?" Tommy asked them gently removing them from his chest so he could examine them.   
"We awe ok, but why save us?" Dream asked him.   
Tommy sighed before smiling.   
"What was I supposed to do? Let that creeper hurt you guys, I know you couldn't handle it on your own at the moment, and I'm not some heartless monster who'd let a couple of little get hurt." He explained to the, their eyes went wide. They forgot that he knew about it. Their expression caused him to chuckle.   
"Don't worry, I'm familiar with it and I won't tell anybody. But now that you guys are ok, let's get going to my house, yeah?" Tommy told them as they went back to their little train with Sapnap and George staying a lot closer to Tommy. Not that he minded or anything. 

After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to Tommy's house. He now got to notice what they were wearing in the light.   
They were all wearing onesies, and Tommy would be lying if he said that he didn't think it was the most adorable thing in the world.   
Dream had a light green dinosaur one. George was wearing a blue one. And Sapnap had a panda one.   
Tommy chuckled a bit at them.   
"Well, it's late. You guys should probably go to sleep." Tommy said. He liked having this effect over people, it made him feel like he was in control of something.   
"Nooo. Not sweepy.." George whined before yawning loudly. Dream and a Sapnap nodded vigorously before yawning loudly as well.   
Tommy chuckled at this but quickly thought up a solution to the problem.   
He faked a yawn.   
"Well guys, I know you're not tired but I am. Do you think we could all go to sleep please, for me? I'm so very tired." He said trying to sound as tired as possible. This caused the three little to giggle. 

"Ok Tommy."   
Tommy smiled at himself before leading them upstairs to his room. He went to the bathroom to quickly get changed unto his pyjamas and saw all three of them laying in his bed. 

Figures. 

He should've known. 

"Hey. Don't forget to make room for me." He teased them climbing in with them. They all moved to let him in before cuddling up against him. He was in the middle with Sapnap on his right, and Dream and George on his left. He wrapped his arms around them protectively as they slowly fell victims to sleep. But right before they could, he asked them something.   
"So, do you guys have a caregiver or anyone to watch you when you're all little?" Tommy asked. George shook his head, his eyes were already closed and he was almost completely asleep.   
"No." Dream told him. He only heard light snores from Sapnap who was fast asleep with his thumb tucked in his mouth.   
"Well, if you guys want. I can watch you all when you're little." Tommy suggested. This caused the two littles who were awake to perk up. 

"Weally? Why you wanna help us?" George asked him cautiously, struggling to keep his eyes open.   
"Because I care about you guys. And all littles should have someone to watch them." He explained. They nodded.   
"That would be nice, tank you Tommy." Dream mumbled before falling asleep. Tommy turned to his left side and saw George and Dream fast asleep.   
Tommy couldn't help but fall asleep as well, his arms still wrapped protectively around the others as they all slept peacefully.


	6. Play date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Wilbur and Quackity, Cg Techno and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by little!wilbur I’m sorry it’s so late but I really hope you enjoy it! It was a lot of fun writing this since I’m not really used to writing little Wilbur and I don’t really watch Awesamedude so I’m sorry if it’s not exactly how he acts. But I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> I’ll be updating my other book with Tommy and Tubbo really soon, so look out for that. If you have any requests, please let me know in the comments or even just to tell me what you thought!

"C'mon Techie! Hurry up!" Wilbur called to his brother as he pulled his hand trying to make him go faster.   
"I'm coming Wilbur, don't worry." Techno reassured his brother as he kept pulling him. Usually he wasn't a big fan of close contact, but he made exceptions for his brothers. Techno was carrying a bag with the necessary supplies in case there was an emergency. It had some snacks, a sippy cup with water, Wilbur's pacifier and his stuffed bear. He probably wouldn't need his pacifier, he's headspace so far had remained in between 4 and 5, but he could slip to a more younger age that afternoon.   
After walking for a few more minutes they made it to the opening. Wilbur quickly spotted his friend.   
"Quackity!" He called to him running up and hugging the shorter boy. Quackity giggled before hugging back.   
Techno turned towards Sam before shaking his hand.   
"Technoblade."   
"Awesamdude."   
They looked at each other before glancing at the two littles. Ever since they had found out that the other was little, they begged their caregivers to have a play date together, and with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip, how could they say no?   
So, here they were.   
It was a pretty sunny day out so far. They were in an open clearing, both boys playing with each other. They had each brought their toy cars and were having racing battles.   
Techno and Sam were sitting on a picnic blanket chatting away. It was nice, calm and relaxing.   
About an hour in, the boys got bored of playing with their cars and decided instead to run around a bit. They played a few games of hide and seek.   
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not, here I come!" Quackity called out. He started running everywhere looking for Wilbur. 

Wilbur had found quite a good hiding spot and was currently crouching in a bush.   
Quackity looked for a few more minutes before seeing a pink sweater stick out from the bush and immediately went towards it.   
"Found you Wilby!" Quackity tackled him to the ground in a playful manner before both of them started laughing.   
"Ok! Now it's your turn! Quackity told him. Wilbur nodded and shut his eyes.   
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not, I'm coming to find you!" Wilbur yelled.   
Wilbur quickly scanned the area. There was strict rules they had to follow, and one of them was not to leave that area and to stay in their caregivers sight at all times. He quickly glanced over to them as they talked and the continued to look for Quackity. 

Wilbur had looked practically everywhere, behind a bush, in a bush, beside a bush and even in the small lake! But still no sound of Quackity. That was until...   
"Wilby! Up here! 'M stuck!" Came a pitiful voice. Wilbur looked up into a tree and saw Quackity stuck inside. Wilbur couldn't help the giggle that escaped him before turning back towards him.   
"Why you up there?" He asked him.   
"Hiding, got stuck." Quackity explained. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.   
"Ok wait there! I'll go get help!" Wi,but told his friend before running off. 

"Techie! Sammy! Need help!" He told them sounding scared. Both caregivers turned towards him looking concerned.   
"What do you mean? What's wrong? Where's Quackity?" Techno asked him, worry very present in his voice.   
"He's stuck in a tree!" He explained to them. They immediately got him to show them where and he brought them to the tree.   
"Daddy!" Quackity cried once he saw his caregiver.   
"My little duckling! Are you ok? We'll get you down from there, don't worry." Sam tried to calm him down a bit but it wasn't working with how shaky his voice was being.   
Quackity was crying loudly now. However, before Sam could do anything, Techno was already half way up the tree.   
He reached out his arms and grabbed Quackity who hid his face in his chest and cried. Techno had wrapped his arms around him tightly before making his way down carefully. 

Once he was down he ran into Sam's arms and started sobbing.   
"Scared daddy." He confessed to him.   
Sam was rubbing his back trying to calm him down.   
"Shh, I know. But next time please don't climb trees ducky." Sam had told him. Quackity nodded, his crying turning into sniffles.   
He turned towards Techno.   
"T'ank you, Techie.." Quackity mumbled out. Techno smiled at him.   
"You're welcome, little duck." He ruffled his hair causing Quakcity to giggle.   
"Thank you Wilbur for coming to get us and telling us Quackity was in trouble. I'm proud of you." Sam praised him causing the little to smile widely. He liked getting praised, it made him feel nice. 

"Well, now I think everyone needs a break. How about we go eat something?" Sam suggested. Both littles agreed whole heartedly as they walked back to the picnic blanket. Techno pulled out an apple and started cutting it up while Sam got some goldfish out. He gave a few each to the boys while Techno gave them slices of apples. Of course, Sam and Techno had a few slices and goldfish as well. 

"Techie, 'm thirsty." Wilbur turned to him.   
"That's not how we ask for things." Techno corrected him lightly.   
"Can I have my sippy cup please." Wilbur asked. Techno chuckled before handing it to him.   
"T'ank you Techie!"   
"You're welcome Wilbur."   
"Daddy, can I have some water too please?" Quackity asked Sam taking a bite of the apple slice.   
"Of course, here you go baby." Sam told him pacing him his sippy cup as well. They both started drinking it relatively fast. 

Then after a few minutes, everyone was finished eating and the boys were ready to run again. Or at least, Quackity was.   
"C'mon Wilby! I wanna play tag!" Quackity whined wanting to play with him.   
"Nooooo Quack'y, 'm tired." Wilbur told him.   
"I can play tag with you, if you want." Techno suggested. Both guys turned to look at him.   
"Really?! You'd play with me?" Quackity sounded so excited. Techno nodded while he cheered happily.   
"Well since they're doing that, Wilbur how would you like to see my new red stone?" Sam suggested. Wilbur perked up at this.   
"Yes please!" He exclaimed. Sam offered him his hand, which he gladly accepted and he lead him to a stone wall.   
He gave Wilbur a button.   
"Place it here." Sam told him. Wilbur nodded and placed it. He looked at Sam who nodded for him to press the button. 

Wilbur pressed the button. 

And slowly, the wall started to fall down. 

"Woah! That's so cool! How'd you do that?!" Wilbur asked in excitement and surprise. Sam chuckled before bringing him down underneath the contraption.   
"Be careful on the ladder. Now, come check out this." 

With Quackity and Techno.   
"Haha! You can't catch me! I'm too fast for Techie!" Quakcity taunted running away. He was running pretty fast for being so young and in all honesty, Techno thought it was the cutest thing. He however, wasn't trying in the slightest. He wanted to make Quackity feel like he won and he would never try hard with a child.   
He was a murderer, not a monster.   
"Ohh noo. You're too fast for me." Techno faked being tired. Quackity giggled.   
"It's ok Techie, I'll slow down for you. Now you can tag me." Quackity did in fact slow down so Techno could 'catch up' to him. Techno's hard swelled at that moment. Kids could be so cute. 

Techno gently tapped his arm before running off, making sure not to go too fast for him.   
"Hey! I'm gonna get you!" Quackity squealed as he chased him. This went on for a little bit. Both tagging each other and going back and forth.   
Techno was currently it again so he ran a little faster after Quackity. He was right behind him at this point and picked him up from behind.   
Quackity screamed in surprise before bursting out laughing. Techno couldn't help but laugh as well.   
"I caught you." Techno said smirking a bit.   
"Yeah.." Quackity yawned defeatedly. Techno gently placed him down as he let out another yawn.   
"Are you tired?" Techno asked knowing the answer already.   
"No." Came the response. Techno knew this would happen. It happened with Wilbur all the time, he would refuse to admit that he's tired.   
Thankfully at that moment though, Sam came back with Wilbur who looked half asleep. As soon as Wilbur found Techno, he collapsed into his arms as the piglin picked him up. 

"Thanks for watching him while I showed Wilbur the red stone." Sam thanked him as he picked up Quackity who almost instantly fell asleep against his shoulder. Both boys were very tired and in desperate need of a nap.   
"No problem, thanks for watching Wilbur." Techno thanked as they smiled at each other.   
"Say 'bye bye' to Wilbur, Quackity." Sam told him.   
"Bye bye Wilby." Quackity mumbled out from his place in Sam's arms. His voice was muffled since he had his face pressed into his shoulder.   
"Bye bye Quack'y." Wilbur mumbled as well in the same predicament as Quakcity. Both caregivers chuckled before saying goodbye as well. 

"Did you have fun today?" Sam asked him.   
"Yes daddy, t'ank you." Quackity said to him before succumbing to sleep. Sam pressed a kiss basing his head.   
"You're welcome, my little duckling."


	7. Little admin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dream, Cg Tommy and Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Monochromatic.  
> I really hope you like it! I’m sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. Had a lot of fun writing this one cause it’s something that you don’t se often but I really like this relationship.  
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments, or if you just want to tell me what you thought of it! 
> 
> Also! I want to give thanks to everyone who has been reading it and even just checking it out real quick, especially for so many kudos. Thank you all, it means so much and encourages me to write more.

Dream stared at the ground while tears ran down his face. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him.  
He kept replaying the fight he had with George and Sapnap. 

Flashback 

Dream has just dethroned George and neither him nor Sapnap we're taking it well. 

"You has no reason to dethrone him! He did nothing to you!" 

"Just say you hate me.” 

Dream wanted to cry. He could feel the tears prick his eyes.  
Can’t they see that he was doing this for them?! That he was only trying to protect the people he cares about the most from getting hurt!  
Why couldn’t they see that? Everything he did, was for them.  
He swallowed the tears and continued talking despite being on the verge of crying. 

“Eret’s the new king. I’m sorry George.” Dream states. 

“He hates me..” 

“He hates us George.” 

And with that Sapnap and George went off on their own. 

He was all alone now... he couldn’t help but struggle to keep back the tears that were falling from his eyes.  
He reached out to their figures as they walked away, he attempted to call out to them. 

“Gogy, Sappy. P’ease come back...” 

Unfortunately, he was too quiet and they kept walking away without looking back.  
That’s when he broke down.  
Hard sobs shook his body to his core.  
He cried loudly and freely since no one was around.  
And the suddenly, he got up.  
And started running. 

And now, he’s running and running and it’s raining hard and he doesn’t know where he’s going. But only that he’s running. Until he bumps into someone 

“Hey dickhead! Watch where you’re-” Tommy’s loud voice echoed around them. He was standing next to Tubbo.  
Both teens looked down to see Dream sobbing on his knees. He wasn’t even looking up at them. 

“Dream?” Tubbo called out. 

Dream perked up at his name and tried to stop crying. But failed miserably. He couldn’t even catch his breath, he was crying so hard. The teens were scared he would pass out. 

“Hey Dream. I’m gonna need you to calm down a bit, ok? You’re gonna make yourself sick and pass out. And we don’t want that.” Tommy’s voice seemed to soothe him and his crying calmed down, if only a bit. 

“Here. Place your hand on my chest. Do you feel that? *Dream nodded* good. Now do you think you can copy that?” Tommy asked. Another nod. 

“Good boy, Dream. Breath in through your nose for 5 seconds. Hold for 3 and then exhale through your mouth for 5 again.” Tubbo instructed.  
Dream did what he was told and slowly started to calm down, all the while keeping a hand on Tommy’s chest to copy his breathing. He could feel Tubbo rubbing his back and Tommy running fingers through his hair.  
It felt so soothing the touch of both of them combined. 

One they were sure he was calm, they faced him.  
“Dream, sweetheart, can you tell us what’s wrong please?” Tubbo asked. Dream sucked in a breath before exhaling. Tommy pulled off his red jacket and placed it onto Dream, his best effort to cover him from the rain.  
“Got in a fight wit Gogy and Sap, dey got mad at me, n yelled, so I slipped and ran.” He explained sounding so broken. His voice trembled and he stuttered. The cold and wetness from the rain wasn’t helping either. 

Tommy and Tubbo looked at him sadly before wrapping their arms around him. 

“How can they get mad and yell at you?!” 

“I can’t believe they would do that!” 

Both Tommy and Tubbo were pretty angry. They felt the sudden urge to protect Dream. They hugged him tighter. 

“Dream? Is it ok if we remove your mask?” Tubbo asked. Dream nodded slowly through the tears as he gently took it off. They both now had a full face view of him. Tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot red. He looked absolutely pitiful and both teens could feel their hearts shatter at the sight. 

That’s when they realized something... Dream didn’t usually act like this.. he said he slipped.  
Ohhhh. Why didn’t they figure it out before! They’ve taken care of him plenty of times when regressed! How could they not notice he was slipping?! 

“Hey, little man, how old are you?” Tommy asked carefully trying to keep his voice call even though he was pretty mad at his so called ‘friends’. Dream pulled out two fingers. 

“Aww. That’s smaller than what you usually are.” Tubbo cooed at him. Usually Dream would regress to around four or five. Dream giggled at him. The three of them had a special bond. They were brothers. Dream was of course the oldest, followed by Tubbo then Tommy. But when he was regressed, Dream didn’t mind having them fuss over him and Tubbo liked being in charge. It gave him a sense of responsibility. 

“It’s getting late and I don’t think it’s gonna stop raining any time soon.” Tommy announced. 

“Are you ok to walk for a bit, bunny?” Tubbo asked him. He nodded and grabbed Tommy and Tubbo’s hands. He was in the middle with Tommy led the group to his house. 

Once they got there it was starting to rain even harder than before. The trio quickly got inside. 

“Oh my gosh! You’re soaked. Well, we all are. Dream, come with me. We’re gonna go get you changed.” Tubbo grabbed his hand and led him to his room. 

They all had their own rooms since Tubbo and Tommy lived together and Dream visited quite often. Whenever he was regressed.  
Tubbo got him a pair of pyjamas to change into and handed them to him. 

“Do you need help, Dream? Or do you think you’re good to get dressed on your own?” Tubbo asked him. 

“I’m a big boy!” Dream said loudly which translated to, I can dress myself. Tubbo chuckled before going into his room to change as well. 

Once they were all finished, they all came to sit on the couch. Dream sat in the middle of Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Dream. Do you want to see what I have?” Tommy asked. Dream nodded excitedly.  
Tommy moves his hands from behind his back to show Dream’s stuffed animal and pacifier. The stuffed animal was a bunny rabbit that they had gotten him when they realized he was little, and the pacifier was a lime green one. 

“Tank you, bubba.” Dreamed thanked wrapping his arms around the bunny and happily accepting the pacifier in his mouth. Tommy and Tubbo felt their hearts swell up at the sight of him. They were so happy they could make him feel safe and happy. They never wanted to see him like he was before. Looking so hurt and pained. They looked at each other, and they both knew instantly that they would do anything and everything to protect him. 

Tomorrow morning they would wake up first thing in the morning, walk all the way to George and Sapnap’s house and start yelling at them for yelling at Dream. 

Dream yawned loudly, pulling both of them out of their thoughts.  
“Aww, are you tired bunny?” Tubbo asked him. Dream nodded before laying his head on his shoulder. 

“As much as we would love to fall asleep right here as well, our necks are going to be very stif in the morning if we do. Come on now, let’s go to bed. We can all fit in mine.” Tommy told them getting up and grabbing Dream’s hand. 

He led then upstairs and into his, surprisingly, neat room. It didn’t take them long till all of them were in bed. Dream in the middle with Tommy on his right and Tubbo on his left.  
Both boys were cuddled into him protectively. They would make sure no one and nothing bad ever happened to him again. Dream sighed out of happiness. And right before he fell asleep, he whispered out. 

“Night bubba, night Bo. Love you.” 

Tommy and Tubbo both smiled to themselves before hugging tighter. 

“Goodnight, Dream. We love you too.”  
“Goodnight, bunny. Love you.”  
They both said before they fell asleep as well.


	8. Teasing the little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littl Sapnap, cg Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by yoonbum_frog, they wanted little Sapnap with cg Dream where Dream teased him causing him to slip. I love the idea of so I kinda just kept going on with it. I hope you liked it! Thank you guys so much for so many kudos and for everyone who’s taking the time to read my books! I hope you guys like it and if you do, consider checking out my other book! They’re quite similar and I’m gonna update on that one soon!

“Aww is little Sapnap getting upset?" Dream teased him laughing.  
Sapnap blushed and was slowly starting to slip. Sapnap regressed regularly with Dream as his caregiver. Right now they were streaming and he couldn't afford to be little at the moment. However, with Dream constantly teasing him nonstop, it was making not slipping a lot harder. 

"What's wrong? Someone embarrassed?" Dream smirked as he kept teasing him.  
"N-no! And shut up! I'm not getting upset, you're upset!" Sapnap tried to sound big but it wasn’t working the best. He could feel his little self beg to be let out so he could cuddle with Dream. He wanted to text Dream if they could finish early, but decided against it. He could be big for longer.. or at least, he could try.  
Every time he would mess up somehow, Dream would make it apparent to point it out and, of course, teased him about it.  
“Does little Sappy nappy need a nap?” This caused him to whine a little. Thankfully the chat didn’t hear it or at least they didn’t really think anything of it, but someone else did. Dream sent him a quick message. 

‘Is someone feeling small?’  
-Dream

‘No! Of course not.’  
-Sap

‘Sap, c’mon. I can tell when you’re lying. Does the baby wanna cuddle?’  
-Dream. 

Sapnap could hear Dream laughing as usual, his loud tea kettle laugh was heard all around the house. 

‘Yes please.’  
-Sap 

‘Ok sappy, I’ll end stream.’  
-Dream 

Sapnap smiled to himself before logging off. One he was certain that Dream wasn’t streaming anymore, he quickly made his way to his room and knocked on the door. 

“Yeeeeeeeess?” Dream asked extending the e. 

“Dreamy?” Sap asked him. Dream chuckled. 

“Come in, baby.” Sapnap gladly entered before stuffing his face in Dreams chest. Dream wrapped his arms around the shorter male as he ran fingers through his hair. 

“Did someone go small on stream?” Dream asked him knowingly. Sapnap nodded into his chest trying to burry himself further into it. 

“Was it because of all the teasing?” Dream asked again. And again, Sapnap nodded. 

“Awww baby. You just wanted cuddles with daddy didn’t you?” Another obvious question with an even more obvious answer. Dream continued.  
“How about we go get you changed into some comfy clothes and we can watch something. But first you need to tell me how old you are baby.” Sapnap quickly nodded before holding up one and two fingers. He kept switching between the two. 

“One and two? Wow. You’re a very small baby today, aren’t you. Now c’mon and let’s go get you changed.” Dream led him to the bedroom and got out one of his soft lime green sweaters and some of Sapnap’s pyjama pants. He helped Sapnap take off the shirt before putting the sweater overtop, same with the pants. Since he was so small, Dream got out his panda themed pacifying and plopped it into his mouth, which he gladly accepted and immediately started sucking on it. Dream also got out his stuffed monkey that George had gotten him. He loved pandas but he also loved his monkey. It was special to him. He wrapped it in his arms, refusing to let go. 

They were best friends, they would always help each other. They even tried one time with Dream regressing and Sapnap taking care of him but it only resulted in a clingy and small Sapnap and a very awkward Dream. So they stuck with Sapnap being small, and Dream loved to take care of him.  
They went downstairs and sat down on the couch. Dream sat down first before pulling Sapnap onto his lap. He snuggled into the crook of his neck. 

“You’re just a little baby panda, aren’t you?” Dream teased him. Sapnap only babbled and played with Dreams hair. He giggled. 

Just as they were about to settle down to watch a movie, Dream got a call. It was a FaceTime call from George. Of course, he answered.  
“Hello? Dream?” 

“Hey George. What’s up?” He asked turning the camera on. 

“I was watching the stream and you randomly left, I wanted to make sure you guys were ok.” George said sounding concerned. Sapnap whined a bit at the lack of attention he was getting. 

“Is that Sapnap?” Gorge asked. Dream chuckled before pointing the camera towards Sapnap who kept trying to hide his face either in his stuffed monkey or Dreams chest. And every time he did, Dream would always be there to move his face so George could see it. 

“Haha, yup. I guess the teasing made him feel small.” 

“That can’t be Sapnap, he’s way too little.” George said to him, teasing him like Dream did. 

“Is me Gogy!” Sapnap exclaimed, his voice was slightly muffled from the pacifier and listed from being so small. Whenever he regressed this small, he would always mess up on his words, which his friends thought was the cutest thing in the world. 

“Awww. Little baby Sapnap.” George cooed. Sapnap giggled at him and both George and Dean could feel their hearts melt a bit. It was absolutely adorable. They loved having their big friend with them, but his little side had this childlike innocence to him that made them just want to protect and cuddle him. 

“We’re actually just about to start a movie and then probably go to S L E E P, cause it’s getting pretty late for this little guy.” Dream said, ruffling his hair as Sapnap looked confused on what he just spelt out. His baby brain couldn’t understand. He would never admit to being tired and has even thrown a fit on certain occasions when he was overly tired. 

“Aww, well ok. I’ll let you two watch your movie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight Sappy.” 

“Ni ni Gogy.” Sapnap yawned as he said goodbye to George. 

“Goodnight Dream.” 

“Goodnight George.” 

Once they ended the FaceTime Sapnap settled himself back into Dreams chest as they started the movie. Dream wrapped his arms around Sapnap in a warm and loving embrace. It didn’t take long for Sapnap to fall asleep against his best friend. Dream placed a kiss against his forehead as he let himself fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked it and if you have requests, please leave them in the comments or even if you just tell me what you thought! I try to update every week, but it’s pretty hard with school and stuff. But! I’ll always update when I can. I also like to find time to regress, any littles in the chat?! Writing makes me wanna regress but I can’t. Anyone else have these struggles as well? Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Littles in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Tommy and Tubbo, Cg Jack Manifold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by an anonymous user named Sky. I’m sorry it’s so late but I hope you enjoy it!! It’s 3:27 so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes in here, I did not proof read this as I usually do.

“Alright boys let’s get ready!” Jack said excitedly. Both littles looked at him confused. 

“What we doing?” Tubbo asked him. Tommy nodded sucking on his pacifier. They held each other’s hands.  
Jack looked at them and grinned. 

“Today we are going to go outside and play in the snow!” He explained excitedly. Both littles gasped before smiling brightly. 

“Really? Yay!” Tubbo cheered.  
“Yay!” Tommy cheered after him. He was younger than Tubbo and not entirely sure what was happening but he liked the word snow so it couldn’t be bad. 

“Yes, now come here so I can get you boys dressed. Don’t need you two to get sick now do we?” Jack asked them. They both shook their head no. 

“Good. Now Tubbo, are you big enough to get yourself dressed while I dress Tommy or do you need help?” Jack asked getting the red jacket. 

“I’m a big boy!” Tubbo announced grabbing his green jacket. Jack helped Tommy zip up his jacket and put his cow themed hat on. 

“Where’s my hat?” Tubbo asked. Tommy looked up at Jack. 

“Hmm. I’m not sure bumblebee, let’s look for it.” Jack told him. All three of them started to look for the hat. 

“Bee! Bee!” Tommy exclaimed grabbing the bee themed hat. 

“Very good, Tommy. Tubbo, what do we say to Tommy?” Tubbo smiles and hugged his little brother. 

“Thank you, Tommy!” Tommy giggled and sat back down letting Jack put on his boots. 

“Help please!” Tubbo exclaimed. Jack looked down and saw that Tubbo has his boots on the wrong foot, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come here, you little honey bee. Let’s fix that.” Jack gently took his hand and sat him down beside Tommy who was ready to go outside.  
He quickly took off the boots, put them on the right foot then tied them up. 

“Now you’re ready to go!”  
“Snow! Snow! Snow!” Tommy cheered excitedly. He was always so excited about the smallest things. 

Jack opened the door and immediately both littles ran out and jumped in the snow squealing.  
Jack laughed.  
“What are you silly boys doing?” He asked them sitting down in the snow. 

“Playin’ in da snow.” Tommy explained going on his back.  
“We’re makin’ snow angels!” Tubbo told him laughing and going on his back as well. Tommy started laughing as well which prompted Jack to laugh as well. 

They both started making multiple snow angels as Jack watched. 

“Jack turn?” Tommy asked.  
“I don’t know if I should kiddo.” Jack explained sheepishly. 

“Why not?”  
“P’easeeeeeeee.” They both begged him.  
Jack sighed before rolling his eyes and smiling.  
“Fine, you both convinced me.” He got down and started to flap his arms in the snow with the two little boys. All three of them beside each other. It was the cutest thing. 

“Bo, make snowman?” Tommy asked him. Tubbo gasped.  
“That’s a great idea Tommy!” He praised the younger boy causing him to giggle.  
Jack got up and followed the boys as they started making a snowman.  
Tubbo was making the bottom part of the snowman while Tommy worked on the middle part.  
“Jack! Wanna do the head?” Tubbo asked him.  
“Yeah! Jack help!” Tommy exclaimed. 

Of course he couldn’t resist them, they were both too cute. 

He started making the head which didn’t take too long. Once he was finished he walked over to Tubbo. 

“You need help there little bee?” He asked. Tubbo shook his head so Jack went to go get some rocks for the face. 

It didn’t take long for them to be done with the body.  
“Jack! Help p’ease. Too big.” Tommy whined trying time move the middle section.  
“Here. You’re too young, let me do that little one.” Jack grabbed the body and gently put it on top before going to grab the head only to see Tubbo standing there holding it. 

“I got it Jack!” Tubbo told him.  
“Bo very strong!” Tommy babbled.  
“Yes he is. Our little strong bee.” Jack watched him put it on.  
“Here. You boys decorate the face while I go get more stuff. And don’t leave, Tubbo, I’m trusting you.” Jack told them handing Tubbo the rocks since he didn’t trust Tommy not to throw them. 

He quickly got inside and out with a top hat, scarf and a carrot.  
He handed it to them.  
“Here. Now you guys can make a proper snowman.” Jack watched as they excitedly dressed up the snowman. 

“Yay!” Tommy squealed happily clapping.  
“You both did really good. Good job boys!” Jack praised them.  
“How about we go inside now boys? It’s getting colder and we don’t want to catch a cold.” He continued earning a head shake from both of them. 

“Okay. Can we go outside again tomorrow? Pleaseeeee, Jack!” Tubbo pleaded.  
“Yeah! We make more snowman!” Tommy said as well.  
“Of course we can go back outside tomorrow. We can make a whole family of snowmen if you want.” He told them. Both littles nodded as they went inside. 

When they entered the house Jack quickly went to go start the kettle.  
He came back to the boys and started to take off their jackets and boots. 

“Tommy. Sit down please so I can take off your boots.” Jack explained you him. Tommy sat down and let the older man take off his boots while Tubbo took off his own. 

“You both were so good today. I got a surprise for you both. Go sit down on the couch and I’ll get it ready for you both.” Jack told them.  
They both went excitedly to the living room, grabbing the blankets as they sat down together. They cuddled up together with the blankets wrapped around both of them.  
Tommy yawned followed by Tubbo. 

Jack came back with a sippy cup and a regular small cup filled with hot chocolate. The sippy cup had a ice cube in it so Tommy was able to drink it faster. He gently gave the cup to Tubbo and the sippy cup to Tommy. 

“Here you go boys.” Jack sat down beside them and wrapped his arms around both of them. It was started to snow now and he’s glad he brought them back in before it got too cold.  
He put on a Christmas movie for them as they drank the hot chocolate. 

Not long after Tubbo places his drink down, finished, and leaned into Tommy. Tubbo felt his eyes shut and Jack looked over to see Tommy trying to keep his eyes open. He gently grabbed the sippy cup and placed it on the table. Tommy looked up at him. They smiled at each other. 

“You can sleep Toms, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jack smiled at him as Tommy leaned into Jack. He tightened his hold around them and felt his eyes shut as well listening to the sound of the movie drown out as he slowly let himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never really written about Jack but I think I do pretty good, again, this was really cool and fun to right and I hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any requests, leave them in the comments or just to tell me what you though!  
> Anyways!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Not an update but please read.

Oh my gosh... 448 people have left kudos on this, 45 people have bookmarked it and 11865 people have read this silly book.  
Thank you guys so much, honestly, it means a lot that so many of you are commenting, and giving kudos and bookmarking it, even just reading it, it means a lot to me. 

I never thought so many people would like this or find this interesting. But I’m really glad I did because all of you guys are awesome and you should feel awesome, so thank you all so much.

:)


	11. Little flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Bad, Cg Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Jcat. They wanted little Bad giving out flower crowns in the middle of a battle. It was a fun idea and I went with the thought that none of it is real, I’m awar none of it is actually real, you know what I mean. I couldn’t really imagine him giving out flower crowns in the middle of a battle and not being terrified and not wanting to do it anymore. So I made it so everyone stopped and it’s very fluffy.

Before we start, I want to thank you all for 13510 hits, 523 kudos and 51 bookmarks. Just a few days ago I had about 448 kudos and 11865 hits. This was five days ago. Thank you guys so much, it really helps with motivation when you guys read it and comment.   
Oh! And I wanted to ask everyone, feel free to write in the comments, those of you who write agere and are littles, do you slip when you write about it? Because I’ve talked to others who felt the same and I wanna know what you guys think.   
Anyways! Onto the story. 

Bad was just wandering around the SMP when he came upon a bunch of flowers.   
“F’owers!” Bad gasped running towards them, Skeppy close behind. Bad’s voice was muffled by his pacifier.   
“Bad! Slow down!” Skeppy yelled as he ran towards the little. Bad was about three years old today, the normal age he would usually be. He was picking some blue flowers up and looked like he was crafting something.   
“Bad? What are you doing?” Skeppy asked slightly out of breath after running after him. Bad only giggled, hiding what was in his hands.   
“C’mon, show me.” Skeppy tried to take a peek at what’s in his hands, this didn’t work and only caused Bad to yell.   
“No!”He screamed loudly slapping his hands away.   
“Bad! That’s not nice! That’s not how little boys react, now say sorry or I’m taking you back home.” Skeppy told him sternly. Bad whined a bit before reluctantly apologising.   
“Sowwy daddy...” Bad said before going back to his flowers. Skeppy sighed and shook his head. He sat down beside him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Bad turned towards him.   
“Daddy!” He called to him. Skeppy turned towards him.   
“Yes, angel?” Skeppy asked him.   
Before Skeppy could react, Bad was placing a baby blue and dark blue flower crown onto his head. He giggled. Skeppy took it off to examine it before placing it back on. He smiled at his little.   
“It’s so pretty! Thank you so much, baby. I love it.” Skeppy praised him, hugging him. Bad giggled before accepting the hug. He cuddled into his caregiver. 

After a few seconds he broke from his arms and grabbed some black and red flowers.   
“Are you making another one for yourself?” Skeppy asked. Bad nodded and got to it.   
The entire time he was doing this, Skeppy was watching in awe.   
“Daddy help?” Bad asked handing him more flowers.   
“Sure, I can help.” Skeppy grabbed the flowers.   
“Are you making some for everyone?” He asked, once again earning a nod from the baby. 

It took a little while, but soon enough, they had a lot. One for everyone.   
The started their trip back to everyone, but what they weren’t expecting was for their to be a battle going on. It didn’t seem like Bad noticed tho as he walked into the middle of it holding a ton of flower crowns.   
It was a surprise for Skeppy as well, he had forgotten that they were doing the battle scene today. He tried to pull Bad back, but it wasn’t working. He had already walked towards the Dream Team.   
“D’eam! Gogy! Sappy!” He announced loudly running towards them.   
They were shocked.   
That wasn’t in the script.   
They froze, not sure how to react. Thankfully, Bad reacted for them. He gently placed the flower crowns on their head. In the middle of a battle.   
A green and white one for Dream.   
A red and blue one for George.   
And a black and orange one for Sapnap.   
They all stared at him, still trying to process what was happening. But soon enough they realised and stopped the scene. 

A child shouldn’t see that. 

Especially little Bad. 

Thankfully it wasn’t real and they were practicing for tomorrow, which makes sense why Skeppy forgot about it.   
The three men turned to Bad. They smiled at him.   
“Do you wike it?” He asked cutely. The others felt their hearts melt a bit.   
“Yes, we love them.”   
“Thank you very much, Bad.”   
“Yeah, they’re very pretty.”   
They all thanked him. He smiled before continuing to hand them out.

He made his way to Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur.   
“Hello Bad!” Tubbo greeted. Tommy and Wilbur turned towards the little, smiling brightly at him.   
“Do you have something for us, little one?” Wilbur asked crouching down a bit. He nodded before placing a red and white one on Tommy’s head, a yellow one on Wilbur’s and a green and lime green one on Tubbo’s head.   
“These are lovely, Bad.” Wilbur complimented.   
“Thank you very much, little man.” Tommy thanked while laughing causing the little to laugh as well. 

He waved by to them as he went to Sam, Ponk and Punz. He gave Sam a green and yellow one, Ponk was given a red and yellow one and lastly, Punz got a yellow and white one.   
“Thank you, Bad. They’re very pretty.” Sam commented while the other two agreed.   
“Very nicely done.” Ponk praised him.   
Bad loved all the attention he was getting from everyone. 

He made his way to Eret who was talking to Niki and Fundy.   
“Well hello there.” Eret greeted him. Niki and Fundy turned towards him.   
“Hi!” He greeted back waving. They waved and noticed he had something in his hands.   
“What do you have in your hands, Bad?” Niki asked. Had giggled before placing a pink and yellow flower crown on her head. 

“Pretty!” He announced.   
“Yes Bad, it’s very pretty. Thank you.” She thanked him giving him a small hug.   
“A flower crown? I want one too.” Fundy whined playfully. Eret and Niki laughed while Bad placed an orange and white one on his head.   
“Fundy gets one too! And Eret.” Bad placed the pink, purple and blue flower crown onto Eret’s head. The giant looked down at him and smiled.   
“Great choice of colours, Bad. I love it.” Eret praised.   
“Yeah! It’s really cool, thank you.” Fundy cheered. They all started to look at each other’s and compare as Bad finally made his way to Quackity and Karl. 

He was a little hesitant to approach him because of Quackity, but put on a brave face and went anyways.   
“Hi, Bad.” Karl waved at him causing Quackity to turn to him as well. He waved at him as well, smiling.   
Bad felt more confident and less shy. These were his friends. He made his way towards them.   
“Karl! Duckie!” He exclaimed excitedly upon seeing them. They laughed at his excitement and knew from the nickname that he was in little space.   
“Whatcha got in your hands Bad?” Karl asked.   
“F’owers.” Bad said. They looked interested.   
“Oh flowers? That’s nice.” Quackity told him. Bad looked up at them before gently putting the crown on Karl’s head. It was a green and purple one.   
“Aw thanks Bad.” Karl thanked taking it off to examine it.   
“Wait. Do I get one too?” Quackity asked gasping excitedly. Bad nodded before packing the dark blue and black flower crown onto his head.   
“This is awesome! Thank you very much.” Quackity extended his arms and Bad happily ran into them. 

Bad giggled as he looked around at everyone. All of them were happy and they all thanked him and liked his gifts. He felt very proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be a lot more to come! Feel free to comment any suggestions you have or what you thought of it!   
> I didn’t know that so many people would like this, so I do have quite a long list but I don’t mind taking more, just be aware that it might take some time, lol.   
> Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
